


Found Peace In Your Violence

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Helena, Breast Play, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dinah punishes Helena via sex, Dom Dinah, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Femdon, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Sub Helena, Teasing, Top Dinah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Helena whines, arching up, trying to push her chest up to meet Dinah’s mouth, but Dinah renders the action useless, by moving her head back further, so she can look into her girlfriend’s face instead of staring at her bare chest.“Helena,” she calls out like a warning.Or, Dinah uses sex to punish Helena.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Found Peace In Your Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

She presses harsh, biting kisses down Helena’s throat, hands like brands, keeping her arms pinned to the bed beside her head. “Gonna fucking listen,” she growls, low and dark and dangers. She punctuates her words by nipping harshly, where her neck met collarbone. “Gonna stop throwing yourself in danger,” she adds, laving her tongue against the mark to sooth, before working down to the top of her right breast. 

She hovers there, not moving, just waiting. “Helena. What do you say?”

Helena whines, arching up, trying to push her chest up to meet Dinah’s mouth, but Dinah renders the action useless, by moving her head back further, so she can look into her girlfriend’s face instead of staring at her bare chest.

“Helena,” she calls out like a warning. 

“Not, _uhgnn_ , not too, not let myself get hurt,” she moans, whines, body falling back onto the bed. “Not, not think, not to think my life isn’t worth the same as yours.” She finishes, tears of frustration leaking from her eyes. “Di, Di, _please_ , touch me.”

Dinah tilts her head, pretends to think, before grinning darkly as she bites out, “No.” Dipping her head, she bites at Helena’s right shoulder, hard enough to leave indents of her teeth, but not to break skin. Sitting up, where she’s straddling her hips, Dinah stares down at her a moment, moving her hands to glide up and down Helena’s arms, as if deciding something. 

She says nothing. Just leans over to grab something off the floor and straightens up. She grabs Helena’s left arm first, winding one of her scarves around it, before slipping it through the slates of the headboard, before repeating the action with Helena’s right arm. Securing it, she pulls, and then looks down. 

Twisting her face into something softer and serious as she asks, “Color?” She doesn’t move, doesn’t let Helena move, until she thinks about her answer.

“Green, so green, Di, Di please,” she answers, voice certain, even if it’s tinged with lust and want and _need_. 

Smirking, Dinah runs her hands gently down Helena’s arms, and asks, “Pull then, see if you can tug free.” She’d not done a complicated knot, something Helena could break free if she truly tried too. 

But, she watches, as Helena gives a few firm tugs, enough to ensure she won’t be moving very far, unless she puts her full muscle into the action. 

Lips stretching into a blinding, viscous grin, Dinah shifts back until she’s straddling her thighs, instead of hips and bends forward, left hand planting on the bed, while her right moves to cup Helena’s breast. 

“Good. You get to _stay_ right there,” she starts, thumb swiping over a hardened nipple. “While I get to do whatever I want to you. For however long I like,” she continues, voice like a dark promise before closing her mouth over Helena’s other breast.

She sucks, soft and sweet, tongue swirling around her pebbled nipple, and uses her hand to message the other, just as gently, for a while. The more Helena pleads with her, begs for her to do _something_ more, the slower, the sweeter she goes. 

Worshiping one breast with her mouth, before moving to do the same to the other, while switching hands to keep messaging them. 

“Please, D, D, _please_ ,” Helena cries, moans, _begs_ for more.

Slowly, she pulls back, arches up so her face hovers over Helena’s. She drops a gentle kiss to her lips before answering, “No. No. You don’t _get_ what you want tonight. Tonight, this is your punishment. You just get to lay there, taking _everything_ I wanna give you.” Nipping at her bottom lip harshly to elicit a hiss of pain. Dinah moves back, to straddle her thighs and peers down at her still covered legs, frowning.

Swinging one leg over, she climbs off her bound girlfriend and works to open her pants and slide them, and her underwear, down and off, so that Helena was entirely naked, and bare to Dinah.

Running her hands over now bare legs, Dinah hums thoughtfully. “To bind them, like your arms,” she wonders out loud, softly to herself before shaking her head. “No, no, I enjoy when you wrap them around me too much to keep them bound. Even if it would help keep you still, like I want.”

She moves around, to the end of the bed, and curls her hands around Helena’s ankles, shoving them apart, so she can crawl up between her legs, to settle on her belly. Slipping one arm under and around her left thigh. “Curl your right leg up, towards your chest,” she says, tone booking no argument.

Helena wastes no time in compiling, quickly curling the leg in question up and out of Dinah’s way.

“Now,” she murmurs softly, and deceptively sweet, using the fingers of her free hand to glide along Helena’s already glistening folds. “I’m going to eat you out, make you come, and come, and come again. Alright? And all _your_ going to do, Helena, is take it. To take all the pleasure and pain I give you. Because you’re worth giving pleasure too,” she punctuates the words, by dipping her fingers into the folds as she takes. “You’re _worth_ giving love too, Helena.” 

Quickly, when she moves her fingers up, she pinches Helena’s clit, causing her girlfriend to both let out a shout of surprised pain, and try to jump away. 

“But Helena, I _give_ you the love, and pleasure you deserve, if you constantly try to kill yourself in a somewhat misguided attempt to keep me safe. Can I?” She asks, gentling her fingers again to slide against slick folds. “Can I, Helena?”

“N-no,” she pants out, “No, you can’t.”

“No, baby, I can’t,” she agrees, firmly, “So, your punishment, is to just _take_ everything I give you. No matter what it is. Because, you trust me, to do what’s right for you, don’t you Helena?” She shifts down, pressing her face just that much closer to Helena’s bare cunt. 

“I do, of course I do, D.”

“So, just enjoy everything I’m gonna give you, baby. Just lay there, and take it,” she murmurs, low and throaty, lips brushing against wet folds. 

She waits a beat, before giving one broad lick up, chuckle low, at the high whine Helena lets out in response. 

Using her free hand, she spreads Helena’s folds, and moves to give kitten licks, up towards her clit, but never lets her tongue quite make it full up there. She stays like that, at the slow, unyielding pace for what feels like hours, but probably isn’t more than one, with how worked up Helena had been before she’d started, when she feels how Helena’s body tenses, arches and _feels_ her face get wetter from how she cums. 

Normally, Dinah would pull back, let Helena cool down some, before going back to lick her clean, but this time she doesn’t. She stays right there, not moving her head back, only speeds up the movement of her tongue, and eases her free hand up, so she can slip two fingers into her, working her quickly to a second orgasm, that’s accompanied by a nearly strangled scream of ecstasy. . 

Only then, does she ease back, press biting bruising kisses along pale thighs. “That’s two, you’ve given me baby,” she rumbles into skin, sinking her teeth in, worrying at the skin so it’ll bloom a nice, big bruise to remind Helena for the following week or so. 

“I think I want you to give me at _least_ two more, before I even _begin_ contemplating you learning your lesson.”

Her only response is a whimper, a mix of want and dread.

Dinah just chuckles and moves up to kiss at Helena’s lower stomach, sucking marks into her skin, as she slips her fingers back into her slick, drenched folds.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
